


At Sea

by PeachSSodaPop



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pixie Hollow AU, Warriors shows up at the very end, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, a little bit of, they're fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Wind ends up on a pirate ship after a storm, friendship ensues
Relationships: Tetra (Legend of Zelda) & Wind (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 14





	At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before the Pixie Hollow Au content leaked here

The storm had hit suddenly taking Wind by surprise, when he had gone to explore just earlier that day it had been only partly cloudy. Now though he was hiding away in a hole in a tree waiting for the storm to pass, the wind too strong to walk against and the downpour would instantly soak him. As the storm began to slow down he poked his head out of the tree, deeming it safe enough to head back. He had only been walking a few minutes when the wind and rain picked back up again and he was sent flying against his will. He hit his head against something, hearing shouting before he passed out.

When he came to he was in an unfamiliar place, the ceiling above him far higher than any other building he had been in. He sat up and found that the room he was in was all giant, larger than any building he had ever seen.

“So you’re finally awake,” A voice said, he turned to see another fairy sitting on a small makeshift bed, much like the one he found himself in. He had never seen this fairy in his life, though he didn’t worry, he was new after all. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and her skin was dark, she wore a baggy jacket that was made of a material he had never seen, her capris were baggy and a pair of boots lay not far from where she sat. 

“Yeah, where am I?” He asked, glancing around the room again, the ceiling felt like it was as high as the sky and there was some sort of drop off not far from their beds, the walls were so far and reached up all the way to the ceiling and farther down than he could see.

“You’re on my pirate ship,” She replied, “You really should be more careful out in storms like that you could have died,”

Wind scratched the back of his neck, “Ah yeah, thank you for saving me,”

“It was no problem, I need more help around here anyway. Get ready we’re putting you to work right away,” She smirked, and stood up putting on her boots, “By the way you will address me as Captain Tetra,” She then turned around and jumped off the edge. Wind stood up from his bed, noticing his own boots by the side. He slipped them on and walked over to where Captain Tetra had jumped off. He peeked over the edge to see a long colorful rope going down the length of the thing they were on, Tetra had just reached the bottom and was walking off towards a tiny door in a giant door. 

Wind looked at the rope and instead decided to just fly down, he sprinted over to Tetra who looked at him a bit surprised.

“You made it down quick for a new guy,” She said a little impressed.

“I just flew down, that doesn’t take too long,” Wind replied.

Tetra chuckled, “Yeah that explains it, you should probably stop that now, save what you have left,”

“What do you mean?” Wind asked. 

“Come on,” Tetra said and opened the door, she held it open and Wind walked through. His jaw dropped as miles and miles of deep blue water came into view.

“W-what?!?” He cried.

“You ended up on the boat during the storm, we weren’t too far off the coast when you came crashing in, we’ve gone farther out while you were out, you took forever by the way,” Captain Tetra explained. 

“When’s the next time we’ll be back?” Wind asked, trying to search for any sign of the land he had come from.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Captain Tetra replied, “anyway what talent are you?”

“Storytelling,” Wind quickly replied, rushing close to the side of the ship, still searching.

“Hmm,” He heard Captain Tetra say, “That won’t be of much use, guess you’ll just have to do your best at other things,”

“But my home! My friends! My job!” Wind cried. 

“Will still be there when we get back,” Tetra said, “What’s your name?”

“Wind, and I need to go back!” 

“You can’t you’re stuck here until we head back, unless you want to risk drowning out there when you run out of dust,” Tetra replied, “Who knows, maybe you’ll come to like it out here on the sea better than some job you never asked for,” She then left Wind alone to continue panicking.

Wind found himself mostly in the Captain’s Quarters, the humans of the crew weren’t allowed in there often and Tetra was busy, so he was left with the job to clean it up since he was staying in the same room. He grumbled as he worked, and by Hylia there was a lot to do.

“Has she ever cleaned this place?” He whispered to himself looking at the dust that coated his boots so the true color could no longer be seen, he knew the answer was no though seeing as Tetra was constantly doing something, the fact that the table their beds were on was clean was a miracle. 

As he dusted a giant bookshelf he looked at all the books, which were very large and he couldn’t think of a single use they could have for a fairy. This led to him looking around and taking in the room as a whole. The entire thing was clearly not made with a fairy in mind. There was a giant bed in one corner of the room, the book shelf he was standing on, the table was mostly cleared off except for his and Captain Tetra’s beds, though what remained was very large. The room screamed human. It was so odd, though he didn’t have time to ponder it further and returned to dusting the book shelf.

It took him a week but the room was finally spotless. He managed to drag Tetra away from what she was doing for a few minutes to show her.

“So you did it, very impressive,” She said looking around the room, “Been a long time since I’ve seen the place dust free,” She then had to return to outside the room but before she closed the door behind her she turned around, “Good job Wind,”

Wind had a giant grin on his face as he relaxed outside of the Captain’s quarters. With his work done for the day he was free to spend the rest of the day anyway he pleased. He was sitting on the railing of the ship watching the waves of the ocean. He hadn’t had much time at all back in Pixie Hollow to admire the ocean, he had only gotten a glance at it before this. Now seeing the expansive beauty of it all, he knew he would have to make more time for it when he got back. Dusk was falling when Tetra sat down next to him.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She said.

“Yeah,” Wind replied, the amazement of it all laced every letter.

“I ended up here on accident too,” Tetra started, Wind tore his eyes away from the ocean for the first time in hours to look at her, “I was frustrated and I just ran, I ended up hiding away on the boat. By the time I came out we were out at sea. It was freeing, and I knew instantly this is where I belong. I haven’t been back to Pixie Hollow since,”

“Don’t you miss anyone there though?” Wind asked, he couldn’t imagine leaving behind Pixie Hollow forever, he had Aryll, who had come a few months after him and instantly clung to him, Warriors and Time who had been very helpful in getting him settled into his new world.

“No, those bridges have been burned for a long time,” She replied, “I didn’t really get along with anyone around me, I’ve felt much more at home here,”

Wind looked back out at the sea, he couldn’t imagine feeling like that, “I’m sorry your experience in Pixie Hollow was so awful,”

“It’s fine, that’s in the past, and now I’m where I belong,” Tetra said a small smile one her face as she looked out at the ocean. They stared out at the ocean for a while longer, watching as the moon’s glow began to illuminate the waves. Eventually though Captain Tetra stood up, “It’s time we get to bed,” Wind nodded and they headed back to the Captain’s Quarters.

The next day Wind was right back to helping out, though with the Captain’s Quarters clean for now he was doing odd jobs, whatever could use the touch of a smaller person. No longer being isolated all day meant that he finally got to work with the crew. They got along straight away, slipping into friendly conversation with ease. Nights were no longer spent eating his dinner alone in the same room he had spent his whole day in, they were spent with the crew laughing and telling stories that were full of exaggerated details. Wind began to understand how Tetra felt so at home there.

It was a few weeks into his stay on the boat when he was cleaning below deck in a section that wasn’t touched much that he came across a picture easily as tall as him, it was faded and a little torn. The rest of the crew was in the photo though there were a few details that stuck out, like Tetra not wearing her jacket, and a man in the back that he had never met. He looked at the picture for a while before putting it aside and continuing with his work. When he was done he took the picture and put it in the Captain’s quarters.

That night when they were preparing for bed Wind went and pulled out the picture, “Tetra who is this man?”

Tetra looked over from where she was and Wind frowned looking at the slightly panicked expression on her face.

“He’s a traitor and we don’t talk about him anymore,” She spat. Wind heard her curse and mumble about how she should have just thrown that picture overboard in the first place. Wind watched as she tore the picture from his grasp and left the room. She returned a few minutes later her hands empty, He didn’t need to ask to know exactly what happened to the picture. 

The next few days things were a bit tense between Wind and Tetra. They didn’t talk much and Wind did his best to make himself scarce, thought Tetra didn’t show up for dinner instead taking her bowl and going to the Captain’s Quarters. No one told stories and no one joked around, silence surrounded the ship housing it like a suffocating mother.

Wind sat up in his bed, groggy and rubbing his eyes, though he quickly woke up as he heard sniffles from the bed next to his.

“Tetra? Are you okay?” He whisper shouted in her direction.

“I’m fine,” Tetra replied firmly.

“You don’t sound fine,” Wind said, jeez he wasn’t dumb, “Do you want to talk about it?”

It was silent for a few suffocating seconds before he heard a “Yes” so tiny that he questioned if he heard it at all until a candle nearby was lit. He could see now that Tetra was a mess, he stood up and made his way over to her bed, he sat next to her and offered a hug. She seemed to contemplate for a moment before leaning in. 

“The man in the picture was the old captain, Linebeck,” She started, suddenly the size of the room clicked for Wind, “We were on an island we had never visited before, there were stories of untold treasures, though the way to get them was incredibly dangerous. The rest of us didn’t want to do it. We didn’t want to risk it, there was no guarantee of anything being there at the end. Linebeck however was dead set on going. The rest of us refused but he left. We told him we’d give him three days to come back. He didn’t, and I was made captain,” 

They sat in silence for a little bit before Wind finally whispered, “I’m sorry,”

“It’s whatever,” Tetra said, it was clearly not ‘whatever’, “He left us, he betrayed us like that and we’re doing just fine without him, so whatever,”

They lay like that until the candle went out and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they finally returned to Pixie Hollow Wind could hardly believe it, he ran off the boat, threw his boots off and felt the sand between his toes. Tetra followed after him standing in the sand looking around at the scenery of the beach.

“So this is where we part,” Tetra said after a while.

“Yeah,” Wind felt an aching in his heart knowing he would be leaving the crew he had spent his days with for the past few months, but he also missed his friends and life dearly.

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye, you could still travel with us,” Tetra suggested, and Wind felt a tugging in his heart to say yes, but he knew he also had a life here he needed to return to.

“I can’t, I need to let the people I love know I’m not dead,” Wind said, “Though if you come another time, I’d love to travel with you for a few months again,”

Tetra smiled, “Of course, you’re welcome to come back any time,”

He pulled her into a hug, with her in his arms and him in hers he whispered, “Goodbye, for now,”

“For now,” Tetra echoed. When they pulled away she headed back to the boat. As they set off he waved and felt his heart soar as he watched the whole crew wave back. When he could no longer see it, he continued to just stare and watch the waves.

“Wind!? Wind is that you!?” Wind turned around to see Warriors sprinting to him, within seconds he was wrapped up in a tight hug.

“We thought you were dead,” Warriors choked out, “ No one saw you after that storm, we thought you died,”

Wind reached up and wrapped his arms around Warriors just as tight, “I’m ok, I’ve been ok,” He felt his shoulder begin to grow wet and tightened his grip just a little more, “I’m sorry I worried you,”

Warriors pulled back, “You- what. You’re sorry? Wind I’m just glad you’re ok. Now we should go see everyone else, you have some explaining on where you’ve been this whole time,”

“You all are in for a tale,” Wind said with a laugh and followed behind Warriors as he made his way back between the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> The original doodles I made for this au if anyone is interested  
> https://peachssodapop.tumblr.com/post/625289954696822784/so-i-ended-up-making-a-pixie-hollow-au-just


End file.
